1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-cup assembly, and more particularly, to a dual-cup assembly that is easily assembled and has an inner cup and an outer cup.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional dual-cup assembly generally is composed of an inner cup and an outer cup in which the inner cup is received, and a space is defined between the inner and outer cups. The space is made to be a vacuum space so as to isolate air from being in contact with the inner cup so that the temperature of the liquid in the inner cup can be maintained for a longer period of time. The vacuum space does not have air received therein and the heat of the liquid is then kept in the inner cup.
A conventional dual-cup assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model M339276 and has a jar with an opening. A first connection portion is formed at the opening. The jar has an outer portion and an inner portion, and a space is formed between the inner and outer portions. A cap has a second connection portion to be connected with the first connection portion to seal the opening.
The space is made to be a vacuum space, and the inner portion and the outer portion are connected to each other by a special method. These requirements make the dual-cup assembly be expensive. Besides, the inner portion cannot have replaceable patterns to provide visual characters.
The present invention intends to provide a dual-cup assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.